


truly a keeper

by lionessliv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Through the Years, and fluff, and hurt and loss and angst, and pining, and they will grow up with each other, but pretty happy in the end, including my own, it's yearning, should be fun, you will also find a few hphm characters in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessliv/pseuds/lionessliv
Summary: Meeting on Oliver Wood's first day, he and Charlie Weasley instantly bond. Through time, this bond's stronger and weaker, depending on the circumstances. Whenever they meet, there is this sensation between them that they can't really label. But Oliver's not a keeper for nothing.





	1. Prologue, September 1987

It was a rainy morning. Autumn had come early this year and although it was just midday, the sky was dark and cloudy. Arthur Weasley sat on a bench in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, having arrived soaking wet from an inspection in the North of the country. Nose biting teacups had been the reason they had been called, but as it turned out, this wasn’t the only problem.

Although he usually could count on cooperative associates, this time Arthur had been paired off with a couple of wizards from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who were so blatantly anti Muggle - it had taken all his strength to not send a jinx their way.

Sighing, he unwrapped his lunch. Molly would always make sure he had enough food with him - if you’ve got to work overtime, I would want you to be at least properly fed. That’s what she always said, holding Ginny’s hand while they waved him off in the early morning. 

Ah - corned beef. His favourite. 

Arthur unwrapped the sandwich and in that moment, a young man sat down next to him. His face was wide and happy, blue eyes sparkled at him behind a curtain of blonde hair. Of course there had been protests and discussions about him being the head of the Department for Magical Games and Sports, but no one could beat his optimism. He looked like a big child, but his passion and compassion made him the perfect fit, at least in Arthur’s eyes.

“Ludo!”, he greeted the young man. “Why, how good to see you. Care to have lunch with me?”, Arthur said and the other man smiled. 

“That’s the reason I came. I saw you strolling through the Atrium and thought ‘Huh, I bet he wouldn’t mind my company’. So, what’s bringing you here for your break?”

“We still don’t have windows in the office, a couple of, well, let’s say challenging colleagues, and I thought another place would make lunch more interesting - and since I’ve run into you, theory proven I’d say.” 

Ludo laughed. It was open and honest and he held his stomach. This, however, was a newer addition to his physique since the lack of Quidditch practice started to show. “So, how’s things, Arthur? How’s Molly and the kids?”, the younger man wanted to know, leaning forward a bit. 

“Oh, you know, Molly’s fine, but sometimes it’s tough at home. It’s her, the twins, Ron and of course Ginny. Of course easier than with all seven home, but still a handful. My eldest is in year six, the next one up just became Prefect and also a formidable Quidditch player, if I may say so. Percy just started Hogwarts.” 

Ludo’s blue eyes started to sparkle. “Quidditch, eh? Perfect. Which position?”

“He’s a seeker.” 

“Wonderful, really. How’s the rest of them I wonder? With your whole family you could form a complete team!”, Ludo said and laughed. Arthur nodded, a smile on his lips. 

“And someday we might.”

“Well, if you ever need a manager, let me know. I know some of the best Quidditch captains of the league and, if I might say so, I’m not that bad myself.” He chuckled. Then his watch caught his eye. “By Merlin’s striped underpants, I’m gonna be late. It was great chatting with you, Arthur. Take care!” 

He stood up and hurried away and with a smile on his face, Arthur waved him off before biting in his corned beef sandwich.


	2. September 11th, 1987

The candles that floated overhead illuminated the faces of the hundred students sitting on benches. The air was filled with hushed whispers and excitement. It was Oliver Wood's first day at Hogwarts and he was standing in front of the Sorting Hat, a pale boy next to him, waiting to finally be called up to be sorted. 

Behind him, the already sorted students peaked at the last two first years from under their hats. Oliver didn’t care about their stares, he had a task at hand he was focused on. He had been waiting for so long to finally come to Hogwarts and now this moment came. 

“Wood, Oliver”, Professor McGonagall called and he stepped forward, his shoulders pushed back and determination on his face. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head -- and promptly slid over his eyes, covering his view from the people staring at him. 

“Ohh, determination. I see an urge to prove yourself.”, a high voice suddenly said and Oliver frowned. What was this now?

“Uhh, and you are?”, he whispered, knowing very well that there were still people watching.

“Huh?”, the voice answered and it seemed confused. “Didn’t you listen to the song? I’m the Sorting Hat. I’ll sort you into your house.”

“Oh. I didn’t know you would talk. Then... hurry, please? I know that I’m determined, I want to get into my house and finally start this all off.”

The hat chuckled. “Fine. Then let’s get this started. Gryffindor!” 

The last word was echoing through the Great Hall and pupils were clapping. Oliver took the hat off and gave it back before making his way to his seat. Finally. Sorted into a house. Now he could start practicing and start of next year he’d be applying for the Quidditch team.

“Hi Oliver, welcome to Gryffindor.”, a voice suddenly said and Oliver looked up. He had been so caught up in the planning of his future that he hadn’t noticed the boy next to him. A bit taller than him with broad shoulders, fiery ginger hair, freckles and a wide smile, held his hand out for Oliver to shake it. “I’m Charlie Weasley.”

“Nice to meet you, Charlie.”, Oliver said and shook Charlie’s hand. But before he could continue this conversation, the last new student, Wright, Billie - Hufflepuff, was sorted and the headmaster rose to his feet, easily commanding the attention of the entire room.

"Welcome, welcome to all of you. Before anyone here famishes, let's feast." And with that, the plates before the students at the four house tables filled with every imaginable food. Oliver's jaw dropped and he looked up and down the table, flabbergasted by the sheer amount of food. 

"You should hurry before it's all gone!", a voice next to him said and Oliver turned his head again. It was Charlie Weasley. 

"It's… Just… So much?" 

"Oh, yeah, they always have to boast a little at the feasts. But for the normal school days it's a bit more toned down." 

Oliver sounded truly worried. "I don't think I will be able to maintain my shape with… this."

Charlie laughed and reached for a bowl of peas. "What do you need to keep your shape for?" 

"Quidditch", the younger Gryffindor replied in a heartbeat. "I want to become a keeper for Gryffindor first and then later professionally." 

"I see, you've got it all figured out." Charlie said, still smiling. 

"Sure. I want to play for Scotland someday, in the future. That's my dream." Oliver's eyes were glistening and he had forgotten all about the food already. 

"Then I'll be looking out for you next year at the tryouts." 

"You're on the Quidditch team? Which position?" 

"Seeker", the redhead answered and the first year looked at him in awe. 

"That's such a difficult position."

"I'll do my best.", Charlie said modestly and shrugged. "You need to eat at least a little.", he then said a little worried, noticing that Oliver's golden plate was still untouched. 

"Tell me about Quidditch here at Hogwarts, will you?", Oliver asked and pulled a stew closer, starting to fill his plate. 

The boys got talking about Quidditch while Oliver ate. Charlie told him about the game days, the excitement, sometimes weeks ahead, how the players annoyed each other and tried to keep the others from participating, the feasts in the Common rooms after a won game and the silent mourning after a lost match. 

Oliver listened intently, soaking everything in like a sponge. His excitement grew by the minute and the feeling of not being able to participate in all of this until next year was nearly tearing him apart. 

"But you'll see for yourself soon enough. Quidditch season starts early October." While he still smiled at the excited Oliver, silence overcame the Great Hall. The plates in front of them suddenly went back to empty and shiny and the headmaster rose again. 

"Now that we're properly fed and able to listen attentively, I want to talk to you about some things. As all of you, who return to Hogwarts, remember, and to all of you who came here for the first time, let this be your warning, the Forbidden Forest is, as said in the name, forbidden for all students. As is the corridor on the third floor and you'll be wise to recall that. Quidditch tryouts start in two weeks, please talk to your Head of House and the Quidditch Captains about it." 

This was the point Oliver stopped listening. Instead, he turned back to Charlie and whispered: "Can I come and watch the tryouts?" 

Charlie chuckled. "Of course. You know what, I'll take you there myself." 

While the headmaster still talked, all Oliver could think about was the prospect of seeing his first real Quidditch tryouts. Although it was still two weeks to go, he was already buzzing from excitement. Because of that, he didn’t notice the students of Hogwarts getting up and moving along.

“You alright, Oliver?”, he heard a voice say and blinked twice, which pulled him back into the Great Hall. Charlie looked at him, his arm stretched out for Oliver and a worried look on his face.

“Yeah, I was just… dreaming. Sorry. What’s happening?” 

In that moment, a girl tapped Charlie on the shoulder. She seemed his age and had the same fiery red hair as the Weasley and green eyes. On her robe Oliver spotted a little badge. 

"Charlie, come on.”, she said insistently. “We need to take the first years upstairs." 

“Ah, right. See, Liv, I’m absolutely not used to this yet.”, he said grinning and suddenly Oliver spotted the same badge on his robe as well. 

“Well, after all, this is our first year as Prefects. I’m sure we’ll get that hang of it sooner or later.”

“You’re right. Oh, this is Oliver, by the way. Oliver, this is Liv Rogers. She’s a Prefect, just like me.”

“Nice to meet you, but Charlie, we really need to get going. Come on, let’s pick up some first years and get them to the Common Room.”

“I’m a first year.”, Oliver said and promptly noticed how stupid that must have sounded, but Charlie simply laughed. 

“You’re right. Come on, you’re my first pick. Let’s gather some more and then get you upstairs.” 

With burning cheeks, Oliver rose to his feet and followed Charlie. The other first years that had been sorted into Gryffindor were still standing at the table, looking around for help. Quite understandable, Oliver thought. The castle had already looked huge from the lake. Getting lost inside seemed like the easiest task. 

“Alright, first years, follow me!”, Liv’s voice echoed from the other end of the table. Oliver looked around and saw, to his relief, that just about everyone looked as confused as himself. They trailed after the two redheads and Charlie and Liv were commentating their way up to the tower, where the common room was, nonstop. 

“But be careful with these stairs. There are trick steps in which you’ll sink into, walls that looks like doors, doors that look like walls, and so on. Follow the stairs and corridors we’re showing you and you should be fine.”

“This is the Fat Lady.”, Charlie said as they finally halted in front of a portrait, as tall as a man, showing a woman in a silky, pink dress. She didn’t seem amused at the sight of the pupils, but smiled as she saw Charlie. 

Understandable yet again.

“If that isn’t the second Weasley boy. They made you prefect, I see? Very nice.”, she commented. Oliver saw Liv roll her eyes before turning back to the first years.

“This lovely woman will ask you the password whenever you want to enter the common room, so make sure you’re always up to date with it.”, she explained, sounding just a little bitter. Charlie and the Fat Lady still chatted, but as Liv cleared her throat, the woman in the pink dress turned around. She didn’t look pleased, but Charlie just grinned. “The password for now is ‘Sesamum indicum’, but I’m sure you’ll remember it. And if not, you can always ask Liv and me! About anything, actually, so, don’t be shy.” 

With that, the new Gryffindors shuffled into the common room right behind their prefects. Upon entering, Oliver smiled at himself. If he could always ask Charlie if things weren’t clear to him, how bad could this first year without Quidditch be?


	3. September 26th, 1987

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beg you to excuse the changing of the dates and all this mess, but if you know about the problem with the dates, you know that JK has no idea about dates in her own damn story and I ask you to bear with me while I try to figure all of this out!

Oliver Wood stepped into the Great Hall, his chest swollen with pride. Today marked the first day he had made his way downstairs without needing to ask for directions or getting lost. And it had only taken two weeks. Others probably had done worse, right? 

Quickly, his brown eyes scanned the table, but it wasn’t hard to spot Charlie. His hair made him stand out. Also, Liv was sitting right next to him and spotting two redheads was even easier. A couple of his classmates looked up as he made his way over to his friends, but he didn’t let that stop him.

Of course people found it weird he was friends with the fifth-years, but Oliver never really cared about what other people thought of him. Or, he hadn’t, until he’d met Charlie. He really wanted him to like him. But it was easy to be liked by Charlie. It seemed, everybody was liked by him. 

“Good morning Oliver”, he heard a voice. He really needed to stop the daydreaming. It was Liv. She patted on an empty chair next to her and he sat down. 

“Hey guys”, Oliver said, but his eyes were set on Charlie. “It’s today, right?”, he asked, ignoring the fact that Ben Copper, a friend of Charlie’s and Liv’s, just tried to speak. 

Charlie chuckled and took a sip from his pumpkin juice. “Yup, it’s today. So make sure you get plenty to eat because we’ll be down at the pitch the whole day.”

The excitement in Oliver’s face was conspicuous. He pulled a bowl of cereal closer and started to eat. Next to him, Liv rolled her eyes. “I thought I could count on you to help me prepare for History of Magic.”

“Sorry Liv, but today is all about Quidditch.” Charlie winked at Oliver, who nearly grinned too wide and would have spit out all the cereal again. Liv sighed and then started to talk to Ben, who was also in their year. 

Oliver didn’t listen. He wasn’t interested in the classes he had. Yes, sure, it was important he learned how to cast spells and how to brew potions, it was the agreement he had with his dad. As long as he was okay in school, Quidditch was allowed. His marks were not allowed to suffer from the sport, his dad had made that clear. But his mother supported his passion, she loved Quidditch just as much as he did.

“It’s a great day for tryouts, don’t you reckon?”, Charlie asked and Oliver’s eyes met his. Charlie’s freckles nearly shone in the bright, but cold September sun and his brown eyes seemed to glow. The sky of the Great Hall showed a nearly cloudless ceiling above.

“Yeah. The sun… is nice.”, Oliver finally got out and cursed himself silently for this dumb answer, but Charlie just grinned. 

“My thoughts exactly. You should finish up, if we’re there early you can test my broom before everyone else arrives.” 

Oliver’s eyes grew wide and he looked at Charlie, unable to say anything. Luckily, he didn’t have to, because in this moment, another redhead took his place next to Oliver. “Good morning, brother.”

“Ah, Percy. Morning. Did you sleep well?” 

Percy shot Oliver a look before pulling a can of milk closer towards him. “I would have slept much better if someone hadn’t stayed up half the night over some Quidditch plans and strategies.” 

Oliver ignored him, a grin on his face as he saw Charlie’s reaction. He seemed amused by the thought that Oliver had kept up his little brother. The boys shrugged before standing up. “Well, I bet you will get used to this, Perce. I mean, it’s just another seven years. You’ll manage.”

Laughing, the two left the Great Hall and made their way to the Quidditch pitch. While walking down, they talked strategy, famous players and maneuvers. It was so easy to talk to Charlie, which was amazing. Where people usually started to look at Oliver weird, Charlie just nodded and continued the conversation, mentioning other aspects of the topic.

Oliver really liked this. He liked Charlie.

“Right, so, show me what you got.”, the redhead said when they finally arrived at the pitch. Charlie held out his broom to Oliver, who took it with a grin. He got on and pushed himself off the ground.

The air that dishevelled Oliver’s brown hair, the sun in his face and the world shrinking beneath him - finally. This was what freedom felt like.

Soon Oliver had learned that life felt easier when he viewed it from atop. His first time on a broom had been with five years. He had fallen off and broken his arm, sure, but he would never forget the sensation this first time flying had caused. It was like a high he felt and he had been chasing this feeling ever since he had first encountered it. 

Now, flying around the goal posts, breaking heavily and turning around, making his way back to Charlie, who still stood where Oliver had taken off, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hands. 

“Well”, he simply said as Oliver had landed, handing the broom back to him. “Pity you’re only a first year. I’d love for you to be on my team.”

“Next year!”, Oliver cried out, maybe a bit too quick, but he meant it, really meant it. 

Charlie laughed and nodded: “Oh I’m sure of it!”, putting his hand on Oliver’s shoulder and squeezing it. Oliver beamed at the redhead, but their moment was interrupted when a variety of Gryffindors made their way to the pitch, carrying brooms. 

“There we go”, Charlie said and turned around to face them. 

“How can I help you with all of this?”, Oliver wanted to know and Charlie put an arm around the first year, pulling him to his side. He pointed upwards to the stands: “I need you to keep a sharp eye the contestants. Second opinions are vital for a Quidditch captain and you should always be able to rely on your team, even, if the members are only future team members.” 

The rest of the day, Oliver spent in the stands, watching and taking notes on the players. He wanted to make Charlie proud and at the end of the day, when the two sat hunched over his notes, Charlie whistled quietly, but impressed. 

“Well, I guess I can now make the most educated guess ever. With all your observations about style and speed and my experience with the players I bet I can put together the best Quidditch team Gryffindor has ever had!” 

Charlie put his arm around Oliver and pulled him close. He smelled of cold air and something earthy that he knew from his mother’s garden. Was it honeysuckle? 

“Thanks, Oliver. I can’t wait for you to be part of the team next year.” 

And honestly? Oliver couldn’t either.


	4. May 26th, 1987

“Oliver, come on over here!”, Charlie cried out, as he spotted Oliver in the crowd that had gathered in the common room. It was loud and laughter echoed through the room, the Gryffindor students celebrated frisky and Charlie grinned at the brown-haired first year who now made his way towards him. He flung an arm around Oliver’s shoulders and pulled him closer, raising his butterbeer in the air. 

“To Oliver, the best co-captain anyone could wish for.” The rest of the team raised the bottles. Could have been that Charlie imagined it, but Oliver’s face looked flushed.

“It was an amazing game, Charlie”, he said and Charlie leaned against the walls of the common room as a few people passed to get themselves more butterbeer. Oliver quickly positioned himself next to Charlie and the redhead looked at the first year.

“Yeah, it was amazing. Over time, the team really came together well. I’m glad I listened to your advice right from the beginning.” 

Oliver grinned at Charlie and shrugged. “I’m glad we worked together so well. I can’t wait for next year.” He leaned forward a bit and Charlie played along, an amused grin on his face. He leaned in and listened to Oliver, who now whisper-shouted: “I hope to impress the captain quite a bit so I can become the new keeper.” 

Charlie laughed so hard, he spilled some of his butterbeer. He caught himself quickly again, holding onto Oliver’s shoulder for some balance. “Oh I bet you will, really.” 

In this moment, the two were approached by a tall girl with blond, straight hair and a shining smile. “Charlie, I brought you a butterbeer.”, she said, her voice barely audible above the noise the celebrating Gryffindors made. 

“Oh, Mae, thanks.”, Charlie said and rubbed his neck with the free hand that had laid on Oliver’s shoulder a second ago. He noticed how Oliver eyed up Mae, so he made a quick gesture towards her. 

“Oliver, this is Mae Gallagher. She’s in my year. Mae, this is Oliver Wood-”, and before he could continue, Mae cut him off: “Ah, the first year.” Her voice sounded snidely and she looked at Oliver like he was an inconvenience to her personal well-being. 

Charlie furrowed his brows. “Yeah, he was a major help in getting the Quidditch Cup this year, he’s a genius when it comes to tactics and-” 

“Right”, Mae cut him off again, running her fingers through her hair before putting on a bright smile again. “So, Charlie, me and the others wanted to sneak out to Hogsmeade and continue the celebration there.”, she mumbled and stepped ever closer to Charlie, tracing the logo of the Gryffindor team on his Quidditch robes. 

“But… it’s not even a Hogsmeade weekend.”

“That’s the whole fun in it.”, she said, leaning forward even more, but as Charlie tried to back off even more, he met the wall of the common room behind him. 

“Ugh, I don’t think I’m the right person to go with you guys.”

“Oh, absolutely you are. I wanted to ask you especially because, you know, I really like you.”, she said and Charlie felt his heart race. This was too much. And so incredibly uncomfortable. How, by Merlin’s striped underwear, was he supposed to get out of this?

“Happy birthday Oliver!”, a cry disturbed the moment Mae thought she might have built up. A girl, short and stubby, with wild brown curls that fell upon her shoulders, ran towards Oliver and flung her arms around his neck. Oliver, though, simply looked at Mae, a disgust on his face that filled Charlie's stomach with relief and then he laughed. 

“I’m sorry Mae, but you will have to find someone else to come with you. I think, I need to celebrate the birthday of a good friend of mine.” And with that, he gently pushed her away from him and made his way back to Oliver.

“Are you alright, Ollie?”, the girl asked just then.

“Are you?”, Oliver asked, but the question was directed at Charlie. He briefly nodded and then raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s your birthday today and you didn’t say anything?”, Charlie asked the first year, but he just shrugged. 

“I couldn’t. The game today was too important, I didn’t want to ruin anything or make you feel like you owe me a victory.”

“Are you kidding me? I would have worked even harder for the win if I’d known!” And with that, he hugged Oliver tightly.

In his family, it was normal to hug and be close. He didn’t know any other way to show affection. And hugging Oliver was good. Way easier than being cornered by Mae. That was creepy but this? This felt nice. 

“That’s so him”, the girl said as Charlie finally let him go. Oliver didn’t seem like he was able to speak so she punched him on the shoulder and stretched out her hand to Charlie. “I’m Blaire Parry, same year as Ollie here. You played really good today.”

“Thanks, Blaire. I suppose you know your Quidditch as well as he does?”

“Oh, no one does.”, Blaire said and grinned. She had a small gap between her two front teeth and freckles. “But I am one of the few who can stand him when he’s talking about it so I picked up on a few things here and there.” 

“Thank you Charlie”, Oliver suddenly said and Charlie looked at him. He still looked flustered but he smiled a tiny smile. 

“Oh, absolutely Oliver. I suppose we need to make this party not simply about the Quidditch cup but about you as well, right?” Blaire supported his idea and somehow she had managed to organise a birthday cake as well as twelve candles. They all toasted to Oliver, to the cup, to Hogwarts and to the time of their lives. 

It was nice to hang out with his friends, the team, with Oliver and Blaire and Charlie felt really good at this moment. The people he cared about closest to him, the fatigue of a good game in his bones and the reassurance that this feeling was mutual among his friends. Looking at Oliver and the team, Charlie was sure that the next two years of his Hogwarts time would be memorable.


	5. July 23rd, 1988

Rain had been hitting the windows for hours now. When the Hogwarts Express had left Hogsmeade, the sun had still been shining, but now the weather had turned unusually cold for July. But in one compartment of the Hogwarts Express, nobody noticed anything about it.

Oliver Wood, Charlie Weasley, Liv Rogers, Blaire Parry, Penny Haywood and Rowan Khanna sat together, laughing about a joke Charlie had just told. The train ride had flown by and now that the landscape around them started to resemble a city more and more again, they all enjoyed the company of each other even more. 

“What are your plans for the holidays?”, Liv asked no one in particular and Penny raised her hand. 

“Oh I’ll be studying more potions. Snape said I have a future in potioneering if I continue to be good at potions and not annoying him.”

The whole compartment laughed and Rowan shook her head: “He’s a horrible teacher. But no one is worse than Bince.”, which everyone agreed to. “I will be looking into teaching methods. McGonagall mentioned during career advice that it’s wise to be well-read in as many different techniques as possible if I want to become Hogwarts’ youngest professor.”

“I wish you could teach all our lessons. I get so much more out of your lessons than out of Bince’s. He’s…”, but Charlie didn’t finish his sentence. He was looking at Oliver, who was fidgeting with a book on his lap. It was _Quidditch Through The Ages_ and he had been reading in it every now and then throughout the journey before taking notes on a piece of parchment. 

While the others in the compartment, the two first years excluded, worried about their futures, Oliver seemed to be uninterested in the topic.

“How about you, Oliver?”, Charlie asked. Blaire elbowed him when he didn’t respond right away, but then he looked up and held out his parchment. 

“I’ll be working on a practice plan for the Gryffindor team. I know, I will have to talk to the captain about it first but I am pretty sure he’ll indulge me.” Charlie raised an eyebrow and stretched out his hand. Oliver handed him the parchment and Charlie quickly scanned it.

“Looks good already, I’ll let the captain know how much effort you put into all of this even though you’re not officially part of the team yet.” Charlie winked at the soon-to-be-second-year and Oliver grinned. 

“How about you, Charlie? Any plans for the summer?”, Liv asked and the attention of the compartment shifted towards Charlie.

He was a bit uncomfortable with this much attention. With six siblings, he wasn’t used to being the centre of attention and he also didn’t want to reveal his plans for the summer since they would hurt his friends, and Oliver, too. He remembered the reason for his secrecy very cleary.

“Well, Mr Weasley, if this is really what you want to do, you sure are aware of what this means for you degree of this school.”

“Yes, Professor.”, Charlie had said, sitting across from Minerva McGonagall during his career advice earlier this year. It had been hard to tell her that he didn’t want to finish school if it meant that he could fulfill his lifelong dream. But luckily, she had understood him.

“There are always apprenticeships within the Ministry’s Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. These are offered to students who show the knowledge and willingness to work in this particular field and who are able to submit proofs of said knowledge and their alacrity.”

“I understand, Professor.”, Charlie had answered and from a drawer in her desk Professor McGonagall had pulled a piece of parchment with an address written on it.

“I am sure you will find this helpful in making contact with the sanctuary. They will also help you in preparing for the apprenticeship should they choose you”, she had smiled, “but I can’t imagine a better candidate. Good luck, Charlie.”

Reliving that memory, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his shin. Blaire, not a girl of many words but rather of actions, had kicked him. “So? What will you do Charlie?”, she demanded to know.

“Oh”, Charlie said, feeling his ears getting hot - a trade most of the Weasleys inherited from their father when getting embarrassed or angry. “I will enjoy the time with my family. I mean, I get to see so little of them, it’ll be nice.” 

While the rest of the group continued with their conversations about summer plans and future careers, Charlie could feel Oliver’s brown eyes on him. His ears were still brightly red and warm, but he decided to put the blame on the embarrassment instead of his lie. 

As the train finally arrived on a very wet and slippery platform 9¾, everyone said goodbye to the others and hurried towards the platform. Rowan was picked up by her parents, Liv’s mother waited for her under an umbrella and Penny and her sister, a Hufflepuff in Oliver’s year named Beatrice, made their way towards their parents. 

Charlie lingered while Blaire said goodbye to Oliver, only to be greeted by her two moms. He knew his mom would wait for him, the twins, Ron and Ginny in tow, but he wanted to have a moment alone with Oliver.

“Hey, soon-to-be-Gryffindor-keeper!”

Oliver turned his head, a lopsided grin on his face. “Yeah?”

“Do me a favour and also enjoy your summer a bit, yes? Don’t spend all your time focusing on Quidditch, do something else you like, too, okay?”

“Oh do you really know me that badly?”, Oliver asked and Charlie couldn’t help but return his smile. 

“No, actually, you’re right.”, Charlie said, “But I’m glad I know you the way I do.”, he added and wiped all the confidence off of Oliver’s face. The younger boy swallowed but Charlie closed the gap between the two and pulled him into a hug. 

“Take care, okay? I’m really looking forward to playing alongside you next year.”, Charlie said and Oliver nodded. 

The brown-haired boy really needed to get used to these hugs. He watched as Charlie left the train, met up with his brother Bill, who had just finished school, and Percy, who shared his dormitory, and together they walked towards a woman with four other red-headed kids dangling off her arms and hiding behind her legs. 

Oliver smiled and watched them hug and kiss. It was nice to see the whole family being so kind with each other. He hurried out of the train to meet his own parents, who waited further up the platform. He hugged his mother tightly and when his dad stretched out his hand to shake it, he ignored it and also hugged him. 

This would be a good summer, but there was work to do.


	6. September 7th, 1988

_Dear Oliver, _

_I was so happy to get your letter! Unfortunately we missed each other in Diagon Alley but I promise I will find you on the train. Can’t wait to catch up with you, so much happened this summer. _

_Really looking forward to seeing you, _   
  
_Charlie_


	7. October 1st, 1988

It was windy that day, this first one of October. The ceiling of the Great Hall was full of grey, fast passing clouds and thinking about going outside made Oliver shiver already. Surely, he would wind up wet to the bone and cold and maybe even sick, but there was a reason he would hit the pitch today whereas nearly everyone else would stay inside the castle walls today. 

Today was the day. 

Quidditch tryouts. 

_Finally._

He was up since five in the morning, polishing his broom. Percy had thrown a pillow at him and mumbled where he could put that godforsaken broom, but it had not bothered him at all. Today was finally the day. The day he had been waiting for since he had played his first game, since he had first come to Hogwarts, since he had met Charlie. 

The redhead was sitting across from him at the Gryffindor table and ate a plate of scrambled eggs. “You alright, Ollie? You look a little pale.” 

“Just nervous”, Oliver mumbled and grabbed his glass of pumpkin juice. Charlie grinned and Oliver sighed. Sure, _he_ could be cheerful all he wanted. He was already on the team. He was Captain! But if Oliver screwed this up…

Pull yourself together, Oliver! he scolded himself inside his head and took a deep breath. He would make it to the team and he would impress Charlie and he would have an impressive career on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and even after that. _Especially_ after that. 

This was what he had always been working towards, this was his goal. Today was _his_ day.

He glanced over at Charlie. Oliver had grown during summer but Charlie still had a few centimetres on him. Still, it had been so good to see him again. Oliver had used the time spent at home to practice but it had never felt quite right. Since he was back at Hogwarts, back with Blaire and Charlie and the others, things felt good again. He felt like he was moving forward. And his next stop would be the tryouts. 

“Come on, Charlie, eat up, I want to get out there.”

“Alright, alright”, Charlie chuckled and finished his cup of tea. “Then let’s get ourselves cold and wet, hooray.” With that, the two boys shouldered their brooms and made their way through the Great Hall.

As soon as he stepped outside, Oliver wished for himself to be back in his bed. Or inside the Great Hall. Or anywhere but not outside. It was cold, wet, and the rain stung like needles. He could barely see further than fifteen metres and the wind was doing the rest on getting him off track. 

“Well, that’s a bummer”, he could hear Charlie say next to him and as he looked over, the red hair hid Charlie’s face completely. It had grown longer over the summer. “Should have asked my little sister for one of her hair ties”, he joked and tried to get his hair out of his face. 

“You better make sure you see me play, Weasley”, Oliver growled and wiped rain from his face with his hand. “I don’t plan on being perfect on the pitch only for you to not see my effort.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll make super sure not to miss a second of your performance today.”

The two joked all the way down to the pitch, where they sought refuge in the changing rooms.

It wasn’t long until other Gryffindors poured into the changing rooms, wet from the rain, chatting and complaining, talking strategy and whispering with each other about the positions, cheering each other on. 

“Hey, Captain”, Oliver called through the room. Charlie stood together with Liv Rogers and the two other chasers. Tryouts this year were for the positions keeper and beater. “When will we get started?” 

“Alright, you heard him, folks. Let’s get started. I wanna see the beaters and keepers outside, lined up by the goal posts. We’ll change through as we go along so stay attentive and wait for my signal.”

And that’s what they did. Oliver followed the other Gryffindors outside, lining up next to a third and a sixth year. The wind was still blowing strongly but the rain had retired to a drizzle. Nervously, Oliver looked around. He was the youngest, out of all the aspirants. And by far the smallest. But that was okay, he reminded himself, he had other advantages. 

And as driven as he was, he would make the team. Easily.

Right?

Charlie, Liv, and the other chasers got on their brooms and up in the air. It was practical that Charlie already had his chasers. This way they could practice scoring goals and also see how well the beaters would be able to fit in. 

Charlie over sought the whole practice, shielding his face with one hand from the drizzle. He waved up the new beaters one after another, same with the keepers.

Waiting for Charlie’s sign, Oliver clung to his broom, waiting nervously. Although he was cold to the bone, he didn’t feel a thing. His nervousness kept all but Quidditch from his thoughts. 

As Charlie waved him up, he pushed himself off the ground and soared into the sky. The wind got caught in his hair and the other people shrunk beneath his feet, and suddenly he didn’t feel nervous anymore.

He felt as if he were right where he belonged.

Taking his position in front of the goal posts, he kept a close watch on the chasers, passing the quaffle back and forth between them. Just as Liv made her way towards him to score, he noticed how one of the beaters also made a move and suddenly he saw a bludger coming at him while Liv stretched her arm, ready to throw.

His mind raced trying to make a decision. Should he dodge the bludger or should he try to guard his goals? Would Charlie want to see him holding his own or defending the goal posts? 

But… wait a second..

Oliver squinted through the rain. Wasn’t that bludger awfully low to hit him head-on? Where was it going? He pondered one more second before it clicked. He realised that this bludger was supposed to hit his broom, not him as a person. If he could rise a little higher he could avoid being hit _and_ stop Liv from scoring.

Pulling his broom a little higher, towards the right goal post, reaching out with one hand, he fended off the quaffle while he heard the distinct _swishhhh_ of a bludger missing his target by inches just below his broom. 

It had all gone by so quickly, but it had been the right decision. The moment Oliver regained his balance, he looked up the Charlie and saw the redhead smiling at him. Charlie looked pleased and… did he wink at him? Was that preferential treatment? Maybe Charlie had a fly in his eyes or something? 

Anyways. Oliver needed to concentrate. This was his chance to show what he was truly made of, this was, after all, his day! 

“To our newest members”, Charlie’s voice echoed through the Gryffindor common room hours later. The team had shuffled around the fire, everyone holding a bottle of butterbeer in their hands, clinking them together. “I’m really looking forward to working with you. I’ve got a feeling like this will be a really successful Quidditch season.”

Oliver floated. Ever since Charlie had announced the new team members and had named him new keeper for Gryffindor, he had walked on clouds. This day had been one of the best days of his life, although a very cold and wet one, and Oliver looked at the team, _his_ team, still so happy to be a part of this.

“You deserve it! You worked so hard for this, Ollie”, Blaire said and elbowed him, but in a friendly way. This was one of the ways she showed her affection. 

As if to check the sincerity of her words, Oliver looked at Charlie, who simply nodded, a warm smile gracing his freckled cheeks. “To the team and to winning the cup this year!”, Charlie said and they all took a sip of their butterbeer. 

Well, if his Captain was this hopeful, who was Oliver Wood not to get infected with the spirit of Quidditch?

Or, to put it better, _more_ infected?


	8. November 13th, 1988

“Come on, Ollie, you have to eat something!”, Charlie argued and Oliver shook his head. He looked even paler than he had on his tryout day and Charlie was starting to get seriously worried. But luckily, Blaire wasn’t having any of it.

“Don’t be like that Oliver Theodore Wood, you will eat this slice of toast or I’ll punch you”, she said and the corner of Oliver’s mouth twitched upwards.

“Theodore?”, Charlie asked and Oliver nodded.

“I know, it’s lame”, he said and Charlie shrugged.

“Not as lame as Septimus”, he said, which turned Oliver’s smile into a laugh and caused Blaire to spit her milk all over the table.

Gryffindors, all dressed in scarlet and gold to show support for their house, leaned away from the second-year but Blaire had never cared much for the opinion or thoughts of other people. She simply wiped the milk off her face with a handkerchief and then dabbed it on the table, trying to tidy up her mess. Emphasis on trying.

“That’s the worst middle name I’ve ever heard”, she said and Oliver nodded.

“What’s yours?”, Charlie asked and Blaire shrugged. 

“Mathilda, but I reckon it could be worse so that’s okay with me.”

Charlie noticed how Oliver absentmindedly picked up his toast and started to eat. He had to keep this conversation going.

“After your mother?”, Charlie asked and Blaire shook her head. 

“Grandmother, but I never liked her. Figured though I could give the name a new meaning through being generally amazing.” She dabbed away the last bit of her milk and then swished the handkerchief aside.

Charlie laughed and Oliver smiled, too. Blaire was a confident little witch and he had learned to respect her. She could be a lot to deal with but she was a reliable friend after all. 

“Come on, guys, it’s time to go”, a voice behind him said and Charlie turned around. It was Liv, flanked by Josh Kravitz and Ruby Starling, the new beaters. “You don’t want to be late for your first official game of Quidditch, do you?”

Although the Gryffindors cheered at them, the booing of the Slytherins was still audible. Oliver looked incredibly nervous and Charlie looked at him concerned. 

“You’ll be great, I know it”, he said as they left the Great Hall, joined by the rest of the chasers. Charlie put his free arm around Oliver’s shoulders, pulling the brown haired boy closer to him, trying to comfort him. "It'll be alright!" 

Instead of an answer, Charlie heard Oliver making a faint sound. He kept his arm around Ollie’s shoulers, talking about the good weather and the blue sky, the game, the house cup, the Quidditch cup, anything really as long as it distracted Oliver a little and as they finally reached the changing rooms, Oliver seemed a little less worried and a bit more confident.

“Thanks, Charlie, really appreciate it”, he said and Charlie grinned at him before changing into his Quidditch robes. The others were already chatting, discussing strategy and firing each other up. 

“Alright, team”, Charlie said after he had straightened his robes, “this is our first match and I count on it making not only Slytherin but also Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff afraid of being up against us. We’ve practiced hard, we’re in top form and we’re eager to win. The way I see it, there’s nothing stopping us from showing Slytherin how Quidditch should be played and to win the cup at the end of the year!”

The team erupted in cheers and Charlie saw Oliver grin at him. Good. A confident keeper was very important. “Then let’s get out there and show them how good a team we are!” 

Charlie took his broom and the team got into two rows, getting ready to march out on the field. Josh and Ruby, bats in hand positioned themselves behind Charlie and Ollie stepped nervously next to him. 

Having three new additions to the team was a risky business. You never knew if they could hold it together for the whole game but Charlie was confident. In his team, old and new members, in their chances to win the cup and in himself leading Gryffindor to the Quidditch and potentially house cup this year. 

After an encouraging wink to Ollie, the Gryffindor quidditch team marched onto the pit. It was a cold, clear day and it seemed like they were lucky. The winds that had pushed the clouds over the sky had calmed down to a light breeze.

As everyone had gathered around Madame Hooch, Charlie smiled at his team one last time before shaking hands with the Slytherin captain Bitters. Bitters tried to get the handshake over as quickly as possible but Charlie held on tight, giving him a knowing grin. 

“May the best team win”, he said and then let go, swinging one leg over his broom and pushing himself up in the air. 

The noise of the crowd, the cheers and boos from below, the nervousness - he left all that behind, on the frozen ground beneath him. In the air, he was a seeker, he was able to be himself, leaving behind everything and everyone, flying like a dragon, dominating his surroundings - feeling free. 

It was a good game, at first. His chasers got hold of the quaffle and made their way towards the Slytherin goal posts. Shooting one last look over his shoulder, Charlie made sure Oliver was in position before he started to scan the field for the golden snitch. While circling above the other players and dodging a bludger every now and then, he listened in on the commentary below, done by a brawny Ravenclaw named Sophia Hayworth. 

“Rogers is going for the goal, quaffle tucked away safely under her arm but that’s not something the Slytherins can tolerate. Ohh, this was close! Rogers avoided that bludger by millimeters if you ask me!”

While scanning the ranks for a hint of that golden shimmer that always betrayed the golden snitch, Charlie drew circles over the stadium, keeping a watchful eye out for the bludgers but still listening to Hayworth. Her next words were accompanied by a cracking sound that echoed through the stadium and an "Noooooo" from the Gryffindors below. 

“Ouch, that must have hurt. The new Gryffindor keeper got hit in the head by a bludger, real bad I’d say, while defending their goal posts and is now on his way down down down. Looks like a couple of broken bones to me”, Hayworth commented and Charlie swirled around as fast as he could. 

Oliver lay on the ground, motionless, unconscious, and he looked very small. His broom stood in the air, a couple of feet above him, slowly drifting away. Panic rose inside Charlie and in his head, two voices started arguing. One demanded that he help Oliver immediately and the other reminded him that it was in his hands, and only his, to end this game as quickly as possible.

What, by Merlin's striped underpants, was he supposed to do? 

“Oh well, happens, right? This is Quidditch after all! But Gryffindor better hurry if they want to win this game after all, because Slytherin just scored 10 points”, Haywort announced. The commentator's voice pulled Charlie back into reality and he sighed heavily while the second voice in his head took the lead. 

Scoffing, Charlie thought to himself that it was fairly easy to score points to an undefended goal, but there was nothing he could do for his friend now. And he seemed alright - didn't he? Nothing broken, no blood _(yet)_ and the only way he could help Ollie was in ending this game quickly, which meant catching the snitch. 

“This will be a tough one to turn around for Weasley, captain of Gryffindor. He looks a little lost there, doesn’t he? Slytherin just scored again, making it 30 to 10 for Slytherin.”

While the green and silver side of the stadium erupted in cheers, Charlie clenched his jaw and rose higher. Alright, this needed a turnaround - right now. 

His eyes scanned every inch of the stadium, looking for a golden gleam, frantically searching for the snitch. And it didn’t take him long to find it. 

There, just below the Gryffindor goal posts, the tiny golden snitch flew circles around Oliver’s broom that had started to drift away toward the open school grounds. While speeding up, he quickly shot a glance towards the Slytherins. Where was that seeker? 

No time to waste, he had a snitch to catch. Charlie leaned closer over his broom, quietly firing it up, wishing it would go faster, he sped towards the goal posts. Only a couple of feet divided him from ending this game, from winning their first match, from getting a chance to check on Ollie. He stretched out his hand, reaching for the golden ball, and… 

“Weasley caught the snitch! Charlie Weasley just caught the snitch everyone and this is how this game ends. What a spectacular move by the Gryffindor captain after having their keeper knocked out. That’s it, folks, the final score is 30 to 160 for Gryffindor!” Hayworth’s voice echoed through the stadium and the crowd made quite some noise but Charlie didn’t pay any attention anymore. 

He had jumped off his broom as soon as it was safe enough to do so, having to roll away before getting back on his feet, running the last couple of feet before he reached Oliver. He knelt down next to the unconscious body of the second year and checked him for any injuries. Without finding something but a huge bulge on his head, he shook him slightly on the shoulders, but it did nothing.

“Ollie, wake up! We won, Oliver, come on!” 

But he didn’t. He didn’t wake up this evening, safely tucked away in a bed in the hospital wing. He didn't wake up while the Gryffindors celebrated in the common room, Charlie sitting in a corner without joining in on the celebrations. And he didn’t wake up the next day nor the day after. Charlie came down to the hospital wing as often as he could, but at least once a day, to see whether he was getting better, or maybe had woken up. He even formed a little habit of doing his homework there, sitting next to Oliver and waiting for him to wake up.

Madame Pomfrey had informed him that it would take a while to cure the injury the bludger had caused, "Wounds inside the head take their time!", and Charlie understood, really, but why did they take _so long_? 

Blaire and Charlie often met in the hospital wing. They would chat a bit, Charlie would help Blaire with her homework and Blaire would cheer him up a little with stories and anecdotes from her own life or things that she did with Oliver. 

Three days after the incident on the pitch, Oliver moved a little while Charlie was falling asleep over his Charms homework, but as he heard Oliver moving, he was wide awake again. He called for Madame Pomfrey but by the time she arrived, Ollie lay still again and the nurse told Charlie to get some sleep and leave the hospital wing for a while. 

Which he, of course, didn’t.

It was only on the fifth day after the game that Oliver Wood opened his eyes to see a snoring Charlie Weasley on a chair next to his bed. Charlie was, by now, exhausted, behind on homework and immensely worried that Oliver would never wake up again, that he had made a mistake by taking a second year on the team, that he hadn't prepared him enough. As someone shook his shoulder, he waved a hand around in front of his ashen face, mumbling: “I’ll be going back to the common room soon, Madame Pomfrey, I promise."

“Well, wouldn’t that be a shame?”, answered a familiar voice and Charlie opened his eyes. There sat Oliver Wood, his hair a bit ruffled, his voice a bit hoarse but a smile on his lips, fully awake, eying Charlie askantly. 

"Oh Ollie", was all Charlie could muster before he hugged Oliver tightly, his homework gliding off his lap while he leaped forward to embrace him. "I'm so happy you're alright and awake again." 

"What happened?", the brown haired boy asked and hugged Charlie back, emerging from the hug with flushed cheeks. 

"You took a bludger to the head and were out cold not two minutes after the game had begun."

Now the blush on Oliver's cheeks took over his whole head and he went tomato red. "Wha-what? I don't remember anything about that?” For a while he sat there, frozen, looking right through Charlie before he whispered: “That's so embarrassing." 

Charlie laughed. "It's not. There's nothing you could have done about it, you didn't even have a bat. And it doesn't matter, we won anyways.", Charlie replied and tousled Oliver's hair. 

"We won? You caught the snitch?", Oliver asked excitedly and leaned forward and Charlie, a smile on his freckled cheeks, told the whole story and sat with Oliver until Madame Pomfrey nearly lost her patience and threatened to jinx him out of the hospital wing this time. Charlie didn’t feel like testing her there and left, finally without a bad conscience.


End file.
